dcheroesrpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Problemas de Continuidade
Este artigo visa discutir problemas de continuidade com estórias publicadas pela DC Comics e respectivas editoras por ela adquiridas. Algumas coisas a se considerar aqui: * Personagens geralmente não envelhecem de forma normal OU algumas vezes o tempo real é comprimido de alguma taxa desconhecida, para não falar, incoerente. * Nos primórdios dos quadrinhos, NINGUÉM ligava muito para continuidade. Problemas no Pré-Crise Quem foi o primeiro super-herói da Terra 1? * Capitão Cometa, em 1951. Uma aventura do Superbebê em New Adventures of Superboy #24 indica que Cometa começou sua carreira poucos anos antes de Superboy. Quando o Superman da Terra 1 começou carreira? Há um grande problema nisso, pois não houve uma passagem definida de quando teriam terminado as aventuras do herói na Terra 2 e começado as aventuras na Terra 1. * A primeira aparição de Superman como Superboy data de 1944. No entanto, cria-se um problema, se você levar em conta que Capitão Cometa, primeiro herói da Terra 1, começou carreira em 1951. Então a estória de 1944 seria o futuro para a época; * Um retcon indica que Superboy começou carreira durante o mandato de um presidente muito parecido com John Kennedy (1961 a 1963) (Superboy Vol 2 #23), mas isso negaria Superman vol 1 #170, onde o herói, já adulto, encontra Kennedy e revela sua identidade a ele. * Mais um retcon indica que Clark Kent e Lana Lang deixam Smallville e se mudam para Metropolis, onde entram para a faculdade durante a Guerra do Vietnã, que ocorreu entre 1955 a 1963; é entendido que Superboy estava em seus últimos anos antes de adotar a alcunha de Superman. (Superman Vol 1 370) * Ainda outro retcon indica que Superboy teria se tornado Superman em algum ponto dos anos 1970; no entanto, vemos o herói apreender Luthor por tentar hackear contas bancárias com um computador, o que seria inconsistente com a tecnologia da época. (Superman: The Secret Years #1 ao 4) * Justice League of America #144 estatiza que em fevereiro de 1959, um embrião do que 1 ano depois viria a ser a Liga da Justiça se formou quando Comandante Blanx e seu grupo de iguais marcianos brancos foi atrás do Caçador de Marte seguindo a trilha dele. Se levarmos em conta esta estória, com Superman já adulto entre o grupo, os três retcons anteriores são inválidos. A estória sugere histeria na população devido a Guerra Fria, o que só poderia condizer com a realidade de 1959, não podendo ser encaixada em outra época. * Levando em conta que Superman vol 1 #76 (de 1952) contém o primeiro encontro de Batman da Terra 1 e Superman da Terra 1, podemos chutar que Superboy tenha mudado sua alcunha para Superman por volta daquele ano ou pouco antes. Quando os pais do Batman da Terra 1 foram mortos? * O Vingador Fantasma diz em Detective Comics #500 que os pais do Batman da Terra 2 foram assassinados 20 anos antes que os do Batman da Terra 1; uma vez que Thomas e Martha Wayne da Terra 2 foram mortos em 1924, isso faz com que suas contrapartes da Terra 1 tenham morrido, por lógica, em 1944. * No entanto, The Untold Legend of the Batman gera alguns erros de continuidade. Na minissérie, de julho de 1980, vimos que Thomas Wayne enviou o criminoso Lew Moson para a cadeia cerca de 10 anos antes de ser assassinado. James Gordon, que na época ainda era tenente, ajudou a prender Moson. Thomas estava vestido como um homem-morcego, o que iria inspirar o traje do Batman anos depois. Joe Chill, o assassino, era na verdade contratado por Moson como vingança, depois que este cumpriu pena. O problema: James Gordon tornou-se patrulheiro para o Departamento de Polícia de Gotham City em 1945, ou 35 anos antes do então presente. # 328 (outubro de 1980) Se Gordon se tornou tenente e prendeu Moson no mesmo ano de 1945, o ano do assassinato seria 1955 (dez anos depois da prisão de Moson, quando ele foi libertado, se é que não foi solto antes por bom comportamento). Quando o Batman da Terra 1 começou carreira? * Seguindo o raciocínio do parágrafo anterior, se Thomas e Martha foram mortos em 1955 , e Bruce Wayne era uma criança e passou cerca de 10 anos treinando desde que os pais foram mortos, ele teria vestido o capuz em 1965, o que contradiz seus prévios envolvimentos com o Universo DC, como o encontro com Superman em 1952 e o embrião da Liga em 1959. * Como no caso de Superman, não houve uma passagem definida de quando teriam terminado as aventuras do herói na Terra 2 e começado as aventuras na Terra 1. Quantos personagens tinham contrapartes nas Terras 1 e 2? * Enquanto que no caso de personagens famosos, é muito fácil rastrear se eram habitantes de uma Terra Paralela em particular, existem os casos "subentendidos". É subentendido que Guardião e Legião Jovem, Homem Robô (Robert Crane), Blackhawks, Vigilante (Greg Saunders), Caçador (Paul Kirk), Onda Aérea, Homem-Borracha, e Congorilla, que eram nativos da Terra 2, tinham contrapartes na Terra 1, pois nenhuma estória publicada os mostra cruzando dimensões até a Terra 1. Haviam personagens em mais de duas Terras? * Sim. Temos o curioso caso de Homem Borracha (que tinha contrapartes nas Terras 1, 2 e 12); Luthor, Lois Lane, e 5 membros da Liga da Justiça, que tinham contrapartes nas Terras 1, 2 e 3, além de outras mais obscuras. Em boa parte das Terras haviam contrapartes também para pessoas do mundo real, como Hitler, George Washington, Abraham Lincoln e Franklin Delano Roosevelt, e em alguns casos até escritores da DC como Julius Schwartz, Cary Bates e Elliot S. Maggin. Em que dimensão estava o Coração Estelar? * Há muitos milhões de anos atrás, os Guardiões do Universo (da Terra 1) reuniram grande parte da energia aleatória do universo num aglomerado denominado Coração Estelar, que possuía consciência e mente própria. Dividido em diversos fragmentos, um deles caiu na Terra 2 há 2 mil anos atrás, sendo encontrado, na China, por um artífice chamado Chang, que esculpiu o minério do Coração Estelar na forma duma lanterna chinesa. A lanterna passou de mão em mão através dos séculos, sendo achada por Alan Scott no séc. XX, onde ele confeccionou um anel a partir do metal da mesma, e a usava para recarregar a cada 24 horas, tornando-se o primeiro Lanterna Verde. recarrega seu anel no Coração Estelar da Terra S, que nesta dimensão não foi esculpido em forma de lanterna.]] * All-Star Squadron #52 estabelece que o Coração Estelar também caiu na China da Terra S, mas não foi achado e transformado numa lanterna. Conjectura: Uma vez que os Guardiões só existem na Terra 1, o Coração Estelar pode ter se fragmentado e se espalhado na China não só da Terra 2 e Terra S, mas possivelmente em outras dimensões também, ou ter se duplicado com suas propriedades místicas. Os Guardiões do Universo tinham contrapartes em outras Terras Paralelas? * Crisis on Infinite Earths #7 indica que Oa, planeta dos Guardiões, só existia na Terra 1, e que Qward seria seu "gêmeo" no Universo de Antimatéria. Os únicos que possuem anéis de poder são a Tropa dos Lanternas Verdes, Alan Scott (anel feito do Coração Estelar), e Anel Energético (anel mágico dado pelo monge Volthoom). , da Terra 3, que possuía um anel de poder mas não estava subordinado aos Guardiões do Universo.]] * Legends of the Universe #1 traz, no entanto, uma estória que teria acontecido durante Crisis on Infinite Earths #4, onde os heróis têm contato com a Terra D, uma Terra Paralela onde existe maior diversidade étnica entre os heróis. Lá, uma contraparte dos Guardiões do Universo deram um anel a um brasileiro para que este se tornasse um Lanterna Verde. Quando os Guardiões Globais começaram carreira? * Incerto! Os Guardiões Globais foram um subproduto da versão em quadrinhos de Super Amigos, e teoricamente suas aparições naquele quadrinho não são efetivas, mesmo para o Pré-Crise (subentendia-se que fosse a Terra 1, mas a verdade é que deveria ser um universo separado). A primeira aparição dos Guardiões no universo DC "mainstream" foi em DC Comics Presents #46, mas a estória deixa explícito que cada um dos membros já tinha carreira heróica regular. Em qual das Terras os Combatentes da Liberdade nasceram? Os Combatentes da Liberdade são um grupo de heróis que pertenciam originalmente a extinta editora Quality Comics, e que atualmente é propriedade da DC Comics. É importante ter em mente que embora os personagens tenham sido criados pela Quality, eles não foram reunidos em um grupo deste nome até serem adquiridos pela DC. * Originalmente, em Justice League of America #'s 107 e 108, os Combatentes da Liberdade eram nativos da Terra X, uma dimensão onde a Segunda Guerra se extendeu até os anos 1970. A posição de nativos da Terra X também é mencionada na curta série Freedom Fighters. * Devemos lembrar que os Combatentes da Liberdade migraram da Terra 2 para a Terra X em All-Star Squadron #36; ainda, alguns aficionados alegam que as estórias da Quality se passavam no Universo Quality, não reconhecido oficialmente dentro do multiverso DC, e que os heróis da Quality que foram adquiridos pela DC possuem origens similares a suas contrapartes no Universo Quality. Category:Cronologias Category:Listas Category:Conceitos Category:Pré-Crise